Vinyl chloride resins are widely used in the manufacture of various useful end products, including moldings, tile, pipe, sheets, film, bottles, and the like. Unfortunately, unplasticized vinyl chloride resins used in the manufacture of rigid end products tend to have poor heat deformation characteristics. Consequently, they are unsuitable for use in certain areas of application where structural integrity under heat and load is of prime importance.